IF I HADN'T MET YOU
by Kim Lee Nha UchMdr
Summary: Cinta pertama.. Akankah menjadi yang terakhir.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter : 1

 **IF I HADN'T MET YOU**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto** **belongs to Masashi** **Kishimoto.**

 **Pairing : Suamiku Uchiha Madara dan Hyuga Hinata**

 **Warning : Rate T, crack pairing, sedikit OOC, AU, Typos everywhere**

 **Fanfic ini memang terinspirasi dari lagunya Aimer dengan judul Anatani de awanakereba.**

 **Author baru, harap maklum jika banyak kesalahan.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read…**

" _Kioku nado iranai eien ni nemuritai_

 _Mou kono mama asa ga konakutatte ii ya_

 _Itsumo yume no naka dewa anata wa waratteru_

 _Doushite ne~e kienai no?_

 _I gave you everything. You gave me anything?_

 _Kitto itsumade temo_

 _You' re everything, still my everything_

 _aishiteru nda yo_

 _Manatsu ni futta yuki no you na sore wa hakanai kiseki nanda_

 _Anata ni deawanakereba kon'nani setsunakute_

 _Mune o shimetsukeru koto mo nakatta soredemo_

 _Anata ni deaenakereba tsuyosa mo yasashisa mo shiranai mama_

 _Heya no sumi de naiteita nani mo miezu ni.."_

Didalam mobil yang melaju kencang, seorang gadis lamat-lamat ikut menyanyikan beberapa bait syair lagu yang diputar stasiun radio. Lagu yang sangat ia hapal diluar kepala, maklum saja ia adalah penyanyi sekaligus pencipta lagu tersebut. Lagu yang sedang populer tidak hanya di Jepang dan Korea, tapi hampir diseluruh dunia. Salah satu dari sekian banyak lagu yang khusus ia ciptakan untuk seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya selama ini. Pria yang menjadi cinta pertamanya, yang sudah sepuluh tahun terakhir tak ia ketahui dimana rimbanya.

Perasaan rindu, benci, cinta, sakit hati, bahagia, terluka didalam hatinya terhadap pria tersebutlah, yang selama ini ia tuangkan dalam setiap syair lagunya. Pria yang pernah membuat ia begitu bahagia dan terlena, juga pria yang membuat ia bagaikan gadis pesakitan dan merana serta menderia. Pria yang tidak ia ketahui siapa nama aslinya? dimana rumahnya? Siapa orang tuanya? Apa pekerjaannya? Dan lain-lain. Pria yang hanya ia ketahui bernama Mada, yang telah menjungkirbalikan hidupnya, merubah pandangan hidupnya tentang cinta dan kesetian.

"Hinata-san, saat ini anda adalah penyanyi yang paling terkenal di Jepang, lagu-lagu anda selalu berada dipuncak tangga lagu, namun tidak pernah tersiar sedikitpun kabar tentang percintaan anda di infotainment, apakah anda memang belum mempunyai seorang kekasih?". Tanya pemandu acara sebuah Talkshow yang mengundang Hinata di acaranya.

" Aku memang belum mempunyai kekasih, dan aku tak membutuhkan itu." Jawab Hinata singkat dan mantap.

" Apakah anda pernah mengalami kisah cinta yang pahit, sehingga anda tidak ingin memiliki kekasih lagi? ". Tanya sang pemandu acara itu lagi.

"Tidak. Saya hanya belum membutuhkan itu, saya sedang fokus terhadap karir dan belum memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu." Jawab Hinata diplomatis.

Hyuga Hinata, seorang penyanyi terkenal di Jepang, yang mengawali karirnya diusia enam belas tahun. Bermodalkan suara merdu dengan jangkauan hampir tiga oktaf, wajah cantik dengan iris berwarna lavender muda nan cerah, kulit seputih susu, rambut indigo sepinggang, tinggi 165cm, dengan sikap lembut nan bersahaja juga rendah hati. Menapaki puncak kesusksesan setelah hampir sepuluh tahun berkarya, menciptakan lagu-lagu tentang cinta dan sakit hati, yang semuanya ia tujukan untuk lelaki pujaannya yang entah ada dimana.

Dua puluh satu tahun yang lalu, seorang gadis kecil yang masih duduk di bangku TK menangis didepan kelasnya, karena sang ibu yang biasa menjemput tak kunjung tiba. Beruntung ibu kepala sekolah melihatnya dan berniat mengantar pulang sang gadis.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa menangis sayang?". Tanya sang kepala sekolah.

"Ka Ka-san ku belum datang bu guru, se sedangkan teman-temanku sudah pulang semua bu". Jelas gadis mungil itu seraya mengusap matanya yang basah.

"Hinata-chan jangan menangis ya, ibu akan menelpon Ka-san mu. Sebentar ya sayang". Jelas ibu kepala sekolah seraya membuka tas kecil yang ia bawa, mengeluarkan telepon seluler dan mulai menelpon kediaman keluarga Hyuga.

Dengan wajah gembira sang ibu kepala sekolah menjelaskan kepada Hinata. "Hinata-chan, pantas saja Ka-sanmu tidak menjemput hari ini. Ka-san mu sedang dirumah sakit. Karena adikmu akan lahir sayang".

Hinata terkejut dan kemudian tersenyum bahagia mendengar adik yang dinanti-nantikannya akan segera lahir. "A adikku akan lahir..?" jawabnya berkaca-kaca.

"Ka-san.. Ayo kita pulang" seru suara asing diantara mereka.

"Mada-kun, kau sudah datang. Sebelum kita pulang, kita antar gadis ini dulu ke rumah sakit Konoha ya!". Pinta sang ibu kepala sekolah.

"Baik". Jawaban singkat si anak yang bernama Mada, yang berjalan ke arah mobil dan membukakan pintu belakang mobil untuk sang ibu dan gadis kecil murid ibunya.

Itulah awal perjumpaan Hinata dan Mada. Hinata saat itu berusia lima tahun dan Mada berusia delapan belas tahun.

Selama Ka-san nya belum pulih, Hinata pergi sekolah diantar oleh Tou-san nya, dan pulang dengan ibu kepala sekolah dan Mada.

"Ma Mada-kun, arigatou ne.."ucap Hinata malu-malu saat keluar dari mobil.

"Hmm.." jawab Mada singkat, seraya mengendarai mobil tanpa membalas lambaian Hinata.

Hinata tak pernah memasukan kedalam hati dengan sikap Mada yang seperti itu, karena memang usia Hinata yang masih kecil. Hinata hanya beranggapan bahwa Mada sama sepertinya, pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara, meskipun wajahnya tampan.

Waktu demi waktu berlalu, kesehatan ibunda Hinata berangsur-angsur pulih, sehingga beliau dapat kembali menunaikan kewajibannya, mengantar jemput Hinata. Kadang Hinata merasa rindu terhadap Mada-kun. Rindu akan tatapannya yang tajam dan menusuk, rindu sikapnya yang dingin, rindu pembawaannya yang pendiam dan tegas serta rindu akan kehadirannya.

Hari berganti, bulan berlalu, namun rasa rindu Hinata akan sosok Mada tak pernah berubah. Ia selalu membayangkan perubahan apa saja yang mungkin terjadi pada Mada selama ini. Ia sering membayangkan bahwa rambut Mada pasti semakin panjang, mengingat cerita ibu Mada waktu mengantarnya pulang.

"I ibu kepala sekolah, kenapa Mada-kun rambutnya panjang?". Tanya Hinata polos diiringi semburat merah di pipinya.

"Mada-kun terlalu sibuk belajar, sehingga tidak memperdulikan rambutnya yang sudah panjang". Jawab ibu kepala sekolah sambil tertawa kecil menggoda putranya.

Pemuda yang dibicarakan hanya menghela nafas dan menatap sekilas kebangku belakang lewat kaca spion. Itulah Mada, selain ketampanannya ternyata sikap cueknya juga mampu membuat para gadis dikampus menggilainya.

Tanpa Mada sadari, dengan sikap, sifat dan fisik dirinya yang seperti itu, menjadikannya seorang idola bagi gadis kecil, yang tersimpan rapi dihati mungilnya dan bertahan hingga bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Hari ini Hinata bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah barunya di Konoha High School. Ia nampak sangat bersemangat untuk mengikuti pelajaran di hari pertama sekolahnya. Kini Hinata sudah berumur empat belas tahun, namun wajahnya masih tetap seperti gadis kecil dan kebiasaannya pun masih sama, rona merah tergurat dikedua pipinya ketika malu, memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya didepan dada saat ia gugup dan tergagap saat ia terkejut.

Hinata duduk dikursi dekat pintu didalam kereta menuju sekolah barunya, mendengarkan musik melalui headset dan membaca buku pelajaran, membuatnya tak merasakan tatapan iris hitam kelam nan indah yang memperhatikannya semenjak dia duduk. Hinata masih membolak balikan buku pelajarannya ketika pria bersurai hitam panjang tak tertata berdiri dihadapannya. Pria tampan dengan tatapan mata membius yang sedari tadi menatapnya dikejauhan kini tepat didepannya.

Lelaki dengan tinggi sekitar 187cm, berbadan tegap dan proporsional, dengan setelan jas hitam dan tas kerja selempang hitam itu seakan sangat mengenal Hinata. Terlebih saat Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya sesaat ke arah jendela, terlihat jelas iris lanvender mudan nan cerah. Iris yang tak pernah dilupakan oleh lelaki dihadapannya meski telah bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Hinata-chan?" tanya si lelaki dihadapan Hinata, sesaat ketika mata mereka saling bertemu pandang.

"Ha-haiik." Jawab Hinata terkejut, karena ia sama sekali tidak mengenali sosok lelaki tampan dihadapannya.

"Mada" ucap lelaki tadi seraya menjulurkan tangan kananya kearah Hinata.

Hinata terkesiap tak percaya dengan sosok yang ada dihadapannya. "Ma- Mada.. Kun" jawab Hinata benar-benar terkejut dan tak percaya hingga membulatkan kedua irisnya.

Hinata tak sadar Mada telah menjulurkan tangan kanannya kedepan Hinata untuk bersalaman. Beberapa detik kemudian Hinata tersadar dan membalas tangan Mada, segera menjabatnya dengan lembut diiringi senyuman.

"Hinata-chan sekolah dimana?" tanya Mada memecah kesunyian diantara mereka.

"A- Aku sekolah di Konoha High school" jawab Hinata. "Mada -kun sendiri mau kemana". Hinata balik bertanya kepada pria yang baru ia jumpai setelah sembilan tahun tak bersua.

"Aku mau ke kantor". Jawab Mada singkat.

Memang pertemuan antara Hinata dan Mada kali ini bukanlah yang pertama. Namun pertemuan mereka saat menimbulkan perasaan yang aneh baik dihati Hinata maupun Mada. Getaran getran aneh mereka rasakan semenjak pertama kali pandangan mata mereka beradu.

Hampir tiap hari mereka berangkat bersama. Terkadang Mada membawa mobil Tou-sama nya dan menjemput Hinata di depan kediaman Hyuga. Hari – hari mereka lalui dengan indah, walaupun usia mereka terpaut 13tahun.

Mada tidak sekalipun menceritakan tentang asal usulnya, siapa dan bagaimana keluarganya, ataupun pekerjaannya. Mada memang sosok yang pendiam dan misterius namun tegas dimata Hinata. Yang Hinata tau Mada adalah putra dari ibu kepala sekolah, waktu Hinata duduk di bangku TK, bagi Hinata itu sudah cukup. Identitas Mada tidak pernah Hinata hiraukan selama ia bersamanya. Pernah sesekali Hinata bertanya mengenai orang tuanya, tapi Mada tak menjawab dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Perbedaan usia diantara mereka tak mampu menghalau benih-benih cinta untuk tumbuh dengan suburnya didalam hati mereka. Dalam diam mereka saling mencintai, meski tak pernah diungkapkan namun persaan itu tercermin dalam sikap mereka yang saling membutuhkan, merindukan dan mendamba. Terutama Mada, yang kian hari semakin posesif dan overprotectif terhadap Hinata. Hinata tidak pernah kesal dengan sikap Mada yang seperti itu, Hinata malah terkesan menyukainya dan tidak pernah mengulang apa yang tidak Mada sukai dari dirinya.

Saat Hinata berulang tahun ke 15, Mada mengajak Hinata candle light dinner disebuah restaurant mewah yang didekorasi dengan sedemikian romantisnya. Disitulah Mada memgungkapkan perasaannya kepada gadis mungil dihadapannya. Walau sebagian otak Mada mengatakan bahwa apa yang dilakukannya benar-benar bukan style-nya, namun demi gadis pujaannya Mada rela menggadaikan derajat dan martabatnnya. Lagipula Hinata tidak mengetahui asal usulnya, sehingga menurut Mada pengakuan cintanya bukanlah suatu masalah besar yang benar-benar akan meruntuhkan martabatnya. Meskipun ia mengatakan cinta kepada gadis kecil.

Bak gayung bersambut. Hinata menerima ungkapan cinta dari Mada. Karena Hinata memang sangat mencinta pria yang ada dihadapannya, sehingga tak perduli dengan perbedaan usia mereka.

Selepas pernyataan cinta Madara, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk berdiri dan naik keatas panggung, menyanyikan sebuah lagu ciptaannya sendiri untuk Mada, pria yang selama ini selalu hadir dalam mimpi indahnya.

" _Two people together  
It was just a dream until you came along  
My heart was waiting just for you_

 _Tomorrow forever  
We both heard these promises for far too long  
But now you make the words come true_

 _So touch me now  
I need to have you close tonight  
And show me how  
You can make me feel this way_

 _You and me  
We are the right combination  
For love (For love), we're all we need (Ooh)  
It's just you and me  
We make the right combination  
Straight from the heart, love is the key..."_

Mada tak percaya dengan keberanian gadis kecilnya naik keatas pentas, dan menyanyikan lagu cinta untuk dirinya, dengan suara yang sangat merdu.

"Hinata -chan, suaramu bagus sekali, aku tak tahu kalau kau dapat bernyayi sebagus itu" beber Mada selepas mendengarkan Hinata bernyanyi.

"Ma- Mada-kun bisa saja, suaraku tidak sebagus itu". Jawab Hinata malu-malu dan kembali dengan kebiasan tergagapnya.

"apakah kau ingin jadi penyanyi Hinata-chan?". Mada bertanya dengan suara lirih namun terdengar jelas ditelinga Hinata.

"Ti- tiidak..!". Jawab Hinata singkat. Jauh didasar hatinya, Hinata ingin sekali menjadi penyanyi sejak kecil. Namun karena sikap pemalunya ia mengesampingkan bakat dan minatnya untuk menjadi penyanyi. Mekipun ia sudah menciptakan puluhan lagu beberapa tahun ini. Lagu-lagu yang menyenandungkan perasaan cinta, harapan dan mendambanya, terhadap seorang Mada.

"aku pikir kau cukup bertalenta dan sayang sekali jika kau tidak memanfaatkan apa yang kau miliki ". Terang Madara kepada gadis kecilnya. Bagi Mada membiarkan kekasihnya menjadi publik figure baik sebagai artis dan penyanyi adalah suatu kesalahan. Karena Mada dengan segala apa yang dimilikinya tak akan membiarkan kekasihnya menjadi pujaan orang lain, apalagi pria lain. Namun ada sesuatu hal dalam diri Mada yang membuatnya harus berkata demikian. Sesuatu yang tak mungkin ia katakan kepada gadis kecilnya.

"Ju-jujur.. Sebenarnya aku memang ingin sekali jadi penyanyi. Sejak kecil aku ingin sekali berada diatas pentas dan menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang kubuat" jelas Hinata. " tapi kadang aku tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri untuk melakukan itu semua". Sambung Hinata lagi.

Madara mengambil tangan mungil gadis kecilnya, menggenggamnya penuh kelembutan dan cinta. Dan berkata " jika kau ingin jadi penyanyi, jadilah penyanyi yang rendah hati dan bersahaja. Aku yakin dengan bakat dan kemampuan yang kau miliki, semua impianmu akan menjadi nyata. Percaya diri kamu memang memiliki kemampuan. Buang jauh-jauh sifat pemalumu diatas panggung. Dan satu lagi pesanku.. Jangan umbar tubuhmu saat kau sudah jadi penyanyi dan terkenal nanti. Karena tubuhmu hanya aku yang berhak melihat dan memilikinya. Karena hanya aku yang akan menikahimu nanti". Jelas Mada seraya mengecup lembut kening kekasihnya.

Hinata terkejut dengan semua perkataan Madara, terlebih lagi saat Madara mengecup keningnya. Tak terasa air mata menetes dari kedua matanya. Mada Mengusap lembut pipi Hinata yang dialiri air mata, dan memeluknya. Semua terasa indah dan nyaman bagi Hinata saat dalam pelukan Mada.

Dalam dekapan sang pujaan Hinata mengangguk, pertanda ia akan mencoba dengan sepenuh jiwa, menjadi seorang penyanyi.

Madara mengantar Hinata sampai di kediaman Hyuga. Mencium lembut kening Hinata sebelum pergi meninggalkannya. Hinata menatap kejalan sampai mobil Mada hilang dari pandangan.

Namun setelah mengungkapakn cintanya Mada tidak pernah lagi hadir dikehidupan Hinata. Hinata bagaikan orang yang bingung mencari keberadaan Mada. Setiap pagi ia berharap dapat bertemu Mada dikereta seperti setahun yang lalu. Tidak ada lagi senyum dan kecerian diwajahnya. Ia merasa benar-benar tertipu oleh Mada selama setahun ini. Hari-harinya kian kelam dan tak berwarna semenjak kepergian Mada yang entah kemana. Tangisan, makian setiap saat ia luapkan untuk Madara.

Enam bulan lebih Hinata menjalani hari-hari bak mayat hidup. Makan tak selera, tidur tak nyenyak bahkan nilai disekolah pun jeblok. Wajahnya kian pucat pasi dan tubuhnya semakin kurus. Ka-san dan Hanabi hanya bisa menangis melihat keadaan Hinata yang seperti itu. Sedangkan Tou-san bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan putri pertamanya.

Ka-san berusaha mencari lelaki yang telah membuat putrinya seperti mayat hidup. Ka-san takut kalau- kalau putri cantiknya mengalami kekerasan fisik ataupun seksual. Namun hal tersebut tidaklah benar. Karena setahun kebersamaan Hinata dan Mada, Mada sangat menghormati dan memperlakukan Hinata dengan sopan. Mereka belum pernah melakukan apapun lebih dari pegangan tangan, bahkan mencium kening pun pertama kali Mada lakukan di candle light dinner ultah Hinata ke 15. Akhirnya Ka-san memberhentikan upaya pencarian Mada setelah Hinata menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Melihat Ka-san yang selalu menangis membuat Hinata merasa sangat bersalah, dengan perbuatannya selama ini. Hinata mencoba bangkit dan berdiri dari keterpurukannya karena Mada. Hinata kembali menjalani hari-harinya seperti dulu. Dulu sebelum ia bertemu dengan Mada. Hinata kembali menjadi pribadi yang sangat tertutup namun tegar dan penuh percaya diri. Ia buang semua perasaan cinta terhadap Mada, menuangkan segala sakit dan perihnya hati karena kepergian Mada yang tiba-tiba dan terkesan seperti mencampakan tanpa alasan kedalam lagu-lagunya. Jika dulu ia menulis lagu cinta, kini ia menulis lagu tentang penderitaan karena cinta.

Dengan rasa percaya diri, Hinata bangkit dari keterpurukan. Hinata melamar menjadi penyanyi part time di sebuah caffe milik teman sekolahnya dan menjadi pengisi acara di pensi sekolah-sekolah, atas saran Hanabi, Hinata membuat demo dan dikirimkan ke perusahaan-perusahaan rekaman. Sampai suatu hari Hinata mendapat telepon dari sebuah perusahaan rekaman terkenal di Jepang, dan menyuruhnya datang untuk take vocal. Pihak perusahaan tertarik dengan suara merdu Hinata dan wajahnya yang terbilang komersil.

Diusia tujuh belas tahun Hinata sudah menjadi penyanyi baru yang terkenal. Lagu- lagu yang dinyanyikannya sering kali menjadi soundtrack dorama dan anime. Wajah cantiknya sering hilir mudik diacara infotainment.

Tahun ke tahun pencapaian Hinata dalam karir sangat luar biasa. Kahidupannya semakin mapan. Pundi-pundi emasnya makin tak terhitung. Namun jiwanya kosong. Hatinya hampa. Luka yang diberikan pria yang amat dicintainya terlalu dalam, sehingga tak dapat disembukan obat apapun termasuk pria lain. Karir dan prestasi cemerlang diraihnya. Namun tak pernah sekalipun berita tentang percintaanya muncul diinfotainment.

Menginjak usia ke dua puluh enam pun Hinata tak pernah terdengar memiliki hubungan dengan pria manapun. Jauh sudut hatinya, Hinata masih mengharapkan seseorang yang pernah meninggalkannya tanpa pesan, akan datang kembali dan meminangnya. Namun disudut hatinya yang lain hanya berisi kebencian, sakit hati dan dendam.

"Hinata-san, untuk pertanyaan terakhir. Apa harapan anda untuk kedepannya, baik memgenai karir dan percintaan anda?". Tanya sang pemandu acara sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Harapan saya.. Mudah-mudahan lagu-lagu saya semakin diterima oleh masyarakat dan digemari. Itu saja". Jelas Hinata menutup pembicaraan mereka.

 **Author baru. Yang menulis dengan segenap perasaan. Maaf jika jalan ceritanya gaje dan berantakan. Masih butuh banyak belajar dan masukan.**

 **Menerima berbagai kritik dan saran yang sopan dan tidak menyakitkan hati.**

 **Semoga menghibur.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter : 2**

 **IF I HADN'T MET YOU**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto** **belongs to Masashi** **Kishimoto.**

 **Pairing : Suamiku Uchiha Madara dan Hyuga Hinata**

 **Warning : Rate T, crack pairing, sedikit OOC, AU, Typos everywhere**

 **Fanfic ini memang terinspirasi dari lagunya Aimer dengan judul Anatani de awanakereba.**

 **Author baru, harap maklum jika banyak kesalahan.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read…**

"Madara.. Sekali lagi kau menemui gadis itu, aku tidak akan segan-segan mencoretmu dari daftar ahli waris Uchiha!". Bentak Uchiha Tajima kepada putra tertuanya Uchiha Madara, yang hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pintu utama Uchiha mansion.

"Tou-san pikir aku takut dengan ancaman seperti itu, Tou-san pikir aku tidak dapat hidup jika aku keluar dari sini?!.". Balas Madara seraya membalikan badannya ke arah Tou-san nya.

"Aku sangat mencintainya Tou-san, aku rela kehilangan segalanya. Asalkan bisa bersama dia!". Jelas Madara lagi.

"Tou-san pikir kau sudah kehilangan akal sehat, jika kau tetap pergi darisini. Kau pikir ayah gadis itu akan membiarkanmu bersama anak gadisnya. Ingat, dia masih dibawah umur, aku tahu kalian saling mencintai. Tapi Hyuga Hiasi tidak akan tinggal diam. Dia pasti akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk meruntuhkan bisnis kita. Saham kita akan anjlok ketika berita tentangmu membawa anak gadisnya yang dibawah umur, tersiar keseluruh Jepang. Tidak Madara.. Dia tidak akan membiarkanmu begitu saja.. Kau hanya akan membusuk dipenjara. Dan perusahaan kita akan hancur. Pikirkan juga nasib karyawan-karyawan kita". Terang Uchiha Tajima.

"jika kau benar-benar mencintainya. Lupakan gadis itu. Atau tunggu sampai ia sudah dewasa. Itu demi kebaikan kalian. Jika dia sudah dewasa, aku takan menghalangimu bersamanya". Ucap Uchiha Tajima seraya membalikan badannya dan berjalan kearah kamarnya.

Madara hanya berdiri terdiam ditempatnya. Mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan menengadahkan kepalanya dengan mata yg berkaca-kaca, menahan kesal.

Cinta itu buta, mungkin pernyataan itu benar adanya. Pertemuan tak disengaja antara Madara dan Hinata setahun yang lalu menumbuhkan benih-benih cinta diantara mereka. Cinta yang tulus dan suci, meski usia mereka jauh berbeda.

Madara teramat mencintai gadis kecil itu. Setahun mereka menjalin kasih, meski tidak salah satu pun diantara mereka yang menyatakan cinta, namun mereka yakin mereka memiliki ikatan lebih dari pertemanan, dan menjaganya dengan sepenuh hati. Cobaan pun datang menghantam cinta mereka. Hyuga dan Uchiha adalah rival abadi dalam dunia bisnis. Madara pun menyadari hal itu, tapi tidak dengan Hinata, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang bisnis, karena ia tidak pernah tertarik untuk terjun ke dunia bisnis. Hinata selalu bercita- cita menjadi seorang penyanyi. Hyuga Hiasi melihat ketidak tertarikan Hinata pada dunia bisnis, sehingga lebih mempercayai putri keduanya Hanabi.

Hyuga Hiasi yang konservatif melarang Madara untuk bertemu dengan Hinata, mengancam akan melaporkan Madara ke polisi dengan tuduhan pedofilia. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Uchiha Tajima berang. Sehingga melarang Madara untuk menemui Hinata, demi kebaikan semua pihak.

Madara pergi jauh dari kehidupan Hinata. Madara juga merasakan sakit yang sama, seperti yang Hinata alami. Sakit karena berpisah dengan orang yang sangat ia cinta, tepat setelah ia menyatakan perasannya. Tanpa sepengatahuan Tou-san nya dan Hinata, Madara tetap memantau perkembangan kekasihnya baik kehidupan dan karirnya dari kejauhan selama bertahun- tahun.

Sebelas tahun menetap di Jerman, akhirnya Madara kembali ke Jepang setelah ia mendapatkan kabar Tou-san nya menghadap yang kuasa, karena kanker paru-paru yang telah diderita hampir empat tahun terakhir. Beberapa hari setelah upacara pemakaman Uchiha Tajima, Madara diangkat sebagai CEO Uchiha Corporation. Karena hanya Madara yang pantas menjabat jabatan itu, seluruh keluarganya percaya dengan kejeniusan dan ilmu yang telah ia dapat diluar negeri, mampu mengembangkan sayap Uchiha Corporation dalam segala bidang.

Kesibukan Madara mengurus segala bisnisnya ia kira mampu membuat ia lupa akan sosok yang sangat dicintainya. Semakin Madara mencoba untuk melupakan Hinata, semakin ia rindu terhadap Hinata. Karena cintanya kepada Hinata ia menutup diri terhadap wanita lain. Sikapnya menjadi sangat dingin dan tertutup. karena Hinata pula lah yang menyebabkan dia tetap membujang diusianya yang sudah menginjak tiga puluh sembilan tahun.

" _Kisetsu nado iranai.. Nani mo furetakunai_

 _Mou ano hana no na wa.. Wasuretatte ii ya_

 _Dakedo yume no naka de wa.. Anata wa waratteru_

 _Ima demo sou nanda_

 _I gave you everything.. You gave me anything?_

 _Zutto itsumade demo_

 _You're everything.. I'm still waiting._

 _Aishitete mo ii.. Mafuyu ni saita_

 _Hana no youna.. Ima wa hakanai kioku demo..."_

Madara membaringakan tubuh lelahnya diranjang, dengan kedua tangan terlipat yang menjadi tumpuan kepalanya. Memejamkan matanya yang tidak dihinggapi rasa kantuk, pikirannya melayang terbang jauh bersama syair-syair lagu yang ia dengarkan melalui ponselnya.

"Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku Hinata chan. Andai aku dapat memberitahumu alasan mengapa kita begini..". Batin Madara lirih.

" Tunggulah aku Hinata chan.. Aku masih mencintaimu seperti dulu." Gumam Madara. Tak terasa cairan bening mengalir diujung matanya yang terpejam.

Siapa yang mengira pria kuat dan berkharisma seperti Madara, akan menangis karena wanita. Mungkin air matanya adalah batas kekuatannya untuk menghalau segala rindu yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Madara merasa sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan beban kerinduan. Mungkin Hinata tak pernah melihat wajah Madara selama sebelas tahun, namun Madara setiap saat dapat melihat wajah orang yang ia sayangi melalui media elektronik, hal inilah yang membuat Madara semakin tersiksa, melihat sang kekasih dari kejauhan. Tanpa bisa memeluk apalagi menciumnya.

"Madara-sama, selamat datang. Ruangan anda sudah kami rubah sesuai dengan keinginan anda. Semoga Madara-sama menyukainya." Ucap seorang wanita berperawakan sedang berambut merah dan berkacamata ketika Madara tiba didepan ruangannya. Wanita tersebut membukakan pintu ruangan tersebut, lalu membungkukan badannya sebelum kembali ke tempatnya.

"Hn." Jawab Madara singkat dan menghempaskan dirinya kekursi kerja.

Ini adalah kali pertama Madara berkantor di perusahaan rekaman milik Uchiha Corporation, yakni Susanoo Music. Perusahaan rekaman prestisius yang mencetak penyanyi-penyanyi ternama di Jepang. Dan salah satu penyanyi jebolan Susanoo Music yang sedang naik daun adalah Hyuga Hinata.

Tentu saja Hinata dan Hyuga Hiasi, ayah Hinata tidak pernah tahu bahwa Susanoo Music adalah milik Madara, karena baik Madara maupun ayahnya tidak pernah terjun langsung mengurus Susanoo Music. Hinata juga tidak tahu nama keluarga Madara, bahkan Hinata hanya mengenal Madara dengan Mada-kun.

Dan alasan Madara memilih berkantor di Susanoo Music, yang gedungnya lebih kecil dibanding gedung Uchiha Corporation, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Hinata. Itulah harapannya, apakah Madara akan bersatu kembali dengan Hinata? Entahlah hanya waktu yang dapat menjawabnya.

" Hinata- san, anda sudah tiba di Susanoo Music. Anda tak baca sms dariku?" tanya suara seorang wanita dari ponsel Hinata.

Dengan lirih Hinata menjawab. "Hmmm.. Baterai ponselku habis. Aku lelah sekali semalam dan langsung tidur. Jadi aku tak tahu kalo pertemuan kita dengan Obito-sama ditunda besok."

Hinata menghela nafas dan melanjutkan ucapannya. "aku akan menunggu disini sebentar Sakura -san, sampai sopirku menjemput. Tadi ia sudah izin terlambat datang karena macet.".

"Maafkan aku Hinata-san, andai saja aku tidak sedang diare, pasti pertemuan kita tidak terbengkalai dan kau tidak menunggu sendirian disana.". Jawab wanita yang bernama Sakura, yang tak lain adalah sahabat sekaligus Manajer Hinata.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu Sakura-san, penyakit datang tanpa bisa diprediksi. Istirahat dan minum obat ya. Semoga kau lekas sembuh". Ucap Hinata.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih Hinata. Hati-hati disana, karena kau tak bawa pengawalmu hari ini.. Ja Naa...". Sahut Sakura sambil terkekeh.

" iya pengawalku. Aku harap semua baik-baik saja.. Bye..". Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum lalu mematikan ponselnya.

Hinata menuju lobby untuk menunggu sopirnya yang akan menjemputnya. Duduk disebuah sofa berwarna coklat dekat dengan pintu utama dan berhadapan dengan lift. Sesaat setelah Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa, tiba-tiba tubuhnya kaku, dadanya bergemuruh dan sesak, ketika ia melihat sesosok pria yang sepertinya kenal. Pria tinggi dengan setelan jas hitam, berambut panjang hitam yang agak berantakan keluar dari lift bersama seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna merah.

Hinata terkesiap dan terus memandangi pria yang kini berjalan melewatinya. Namun pria yang dipandangi tersebut sepertinya tidak sadar ada mata beriris lavender yang kini mulai berkaca-kaca, menatapnya tajam tanpa berkedip sesaat pun.

Hinata merasakan degup jantungnya tak lagi berirama normal. Keringat dingin mengaliri tubuhnya, ia hanya mampu menatap tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Tubuhnya tak dapat digerakan dan lidahnya kelu.

Madara tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen yang dipegang Karin, sekretarisnya dan sesekali menatap Karin yang sedang menjelaskan isi dokumen ditangannya. Mereka berjalan ke arah ruangan dengan pintu besar, yang bertuliskan meeting room.

Hinata masih terdiam ditempatnya. Setelah Madara dan Karin masuk kedalam meeting room Hinata berlari menuju meeting room. Mengintip dari jendela yang ada disamping pintu. Setelah mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru meeting room. Akhirnya pandangan Hinata menemukan sosok yang begitu sangat dirinduinya namun juga dibencinya, yaitu Mada-kun.

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan kearah toilet wanita. Hinata merasakan sangat sesak didadanya. Ia tak tau harus bahagia atau bersedih, berjumpa kembali dengan pria yang telah meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah kata pun. Hinata berjalan tertatih dan memegangi dadanya dengan tangan kanannya. " tidak ada luka disini. Tapi kenapa sakit sekali?". Gumam Hinata lirih. Hinata langsung menangis tersedu saat berada didalam toilet. Mengeluarkan semua airmata yang tertahan sejak pertama kali ia melihat Mada-kun nya.

Madara dan Karin keluar dari meeting room. Mereka menuju ruangan Madara di lantai dua. Hinata yang sengaja bersembunyi dari Madara, melihat mereka lantas membuntuti mereka dari jauh. Hinata sangat penasaran, mengapa Madara ada di Susanoo Music. Sudah bertahun-tahun Hinata bolak-balik ke Susanoo Music. Tapi baru hari ini dia melihat Madara, dan sepertinya Madara adalah orang yang sangat penting di Susanoo Music, karena setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya, mereka pasti membungkukan badan ke arah Madara. Saat Madara dan Karin masuk kedalam lift Hinata melihat angka tujuan mereka. Hinata masuk ke lift yang ada disebelah lift yang dinaiki Madara dan Karin, dan memncet tombol angka dua.

Ketika Hinata keluar dari lift, Hinata akhirnya dapat melihat punggung kedua orang yang ia buntuti. Sampai kedua orang itu masuk kedalam ruangan yang bercat beda dengan ruangan lainnya, yakni warna ungu muda. Hinata bertanya kepada petugas kebersihan yang kebetulan lewat dan mendapatkan informasi bahwa ruangan tersebut adalah ruangan Presiden direktur mereka Uchiha Madara, yang baru tiga bulan ini datang dari Jerman.

Hinata kaget luar biasa mendengar penjelasan dari petugas kebersihan yang sudah berlalu meninggalkannya. Hinata ragu-ragu dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya. Sampai akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk menyapa perempuan berambut merah sepinggang yang kini sudah duduk dikursinya, didepan ruangan sang Presdir.

Hinata bisa melihat name tag wanita tersebut dan membacanya. "Permisi Uzumaki-san, bisa saya bertemu dengan Uchiha- sama". Tanya Hinata dengan nada agak bergetar.

"Siapa nama anda, apakah anda sudah buat janji?". Balas Karin singkat.

"nama saya Sakura.. Haruno Sakura,saya diperintah Obito-sama untuk bertemu dengan Uchiha-sama." Jawab Hinata dengan keringat dingin yang kembali mengucur didahinya, karena takut Karin mengetahui bahwa Hinata sedang berbohong.

"tunggu sebentar.". Seru Karin, Karin pun mengambil pesawat telepon didekatnya. Bertanya pada orang yang ia telpon, lalu menutup teleponnya dan mempersilahkan Hinata masuk.

Hinata masuk kedalam ruangan yang didominasi warna ungu muda nan lembut, warna favoritnya. Ruangan besar itu sangat rapi, bersih dan wangi bunga lavender. Kini dihadapannya ada seorang pria yang tengah duduk dikursi kerjanya. Nampaknya pria tersebut sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponselnya. Hinata hanya dapat melihat rambut sang pria yang hitam kelam. Hinata menguatkan pijakan kedua kakinya agar tak runtuh saat itu juga.

Sang pria mematikan ponselnya dan memutar kursi kerjanya kearah Hinata. "Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan kepadaku Haruno-san, kenapa Obito mengutus anda dan tidak datang sendiri kepadaku". Ucap Madara lalu memakai kaca matanya.

Hinata hanya terdiam dan air matanya sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Ia menundukan wajahnya agar Madara tak melihat airmatanya yang mulai turun. "Mada-kun.. Apakah kau benar-benar tak mengingatku?." Batin Hinata berbisik lirih.

Madara telah memakai kacamatanya, seketika itu juga ia terkejut melihat wanita yang ada didepannya. Madara berdiri dari kursinya lalu menghampiri wanita itu. Wanita yang sedari tadi menundukan kepalanya.

"Hinata-chan.. Kau kah itu?" tanya Madara kepada Hinata.

Hinata menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Madara yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. "Kau mengenaliku..". Jawab Hinata.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengenalimu Hinata-chan" tukas Madara yang kini berada tepat didepan Hinata.

"Sebelas tahun... Sebelas tahun kau bisa bersikap seperti orang yang tidak pernah mengenaliku.." balas Hinata dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kau meninggalkanku begitu saja. Kau buang aku seperti sampah. Tak ada kabar apapun darimu.. Kau ini manusia macam apa.. ?". Cerocos Hinata yang sudah tidak mampu menahan emosinya kepada Madara, emosi yang ia tahan selama ini kini meluap-luap tak terkendali. Hinata bahkan tidak peduli jika suaranya terdengar sampai keluar ruangan Madara.

"Gomen.. Gomen.. Gomen.. Gomen.. Gomen.. Gomen.." ucap Madara lirih seraya mendekap Hinata erat.

Hinata yang didekap secara tiba-tiba oleh Madara terkejut, Hinata meronta-ronta dan memukuli dada bidang Madara dengan kedua tangan kecilnya. Tangisnya pun pecah dan berkata "Kau anggap aku ini apa? Apakah aku begitu tidak berharganya bagimu.. Sehingga kau perlakukan aku seperti ini.. Aku sangat membencimu.. Mada-kun..".

Madara tak melepaskan dekapannya. Ia hanya mampu mengucapkan kata "Gomen" berkali-kali. Dan mengecup lembut kening Hinata yang tertutup poni.

Hinata terdiam seketika. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Madara lakukan, dan membalas dekapan Madara. Hinata tak dapat membohongi dirinya, betapa ia sangat merindukan pria yang kini mendekapnya dengan hangat. Meskipun Hinata merasa benci kepada Madara, namun rasa benci itu tertutupi dengan rasa sayangnya yang begitu besar terhadap Madara.

"Maafkan aku Hinata- chan. Maafkan atas segala yang telah kulakukan padamu. Maafkan atas sikapku selama ini.. Aku sangat mencintaimu Hinata- chan". Ucap Madara yang telah melepaskan dekapannya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipi Hinata.

"aku juga masih mencintaimu Mada-kun.. Tapi aku belum bisa memaafkanmu". Jawab Hinata sambil melepaskan kedua tangan Madara dari pipinya.

"Kenapa ? Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih Hinata-chan..?" tanya Madara.

"Tidak. Aku tidak memiliki kekasih, tapi jika aku dengan mudahnya kembali padamu, setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku. Mungkin nanti kau akan meninggalkan aku lagi!". Kau yang sudah berkeluarga Mada-kun". Tukas Hinata yang kembali menundukan kepalanya.

Madara bergegas ke meja kerjanya dan mengambil sebuah foto berfigura indah, satu-satunya foto yang terpajang dimeja kerjanya, dan memperlihatkannya kepada Hinata.

"Hanya gadis ini yang aku cintai. Dialah cinta pertamaku dan aku harap dia juga yang akan menjadi cinta terakhirku..". Ucap Madara lirih.

Hinata terkejut melihat wajah gadis yang ada dalam figura. Karena gadis yang ada difigura itu adalah dirinya. Dirinya yang masih berumur 15 tahun mengenakan seragam sekolah.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku, Hinata -chan". Tanya Madara yang memandang tajam wanita pujaan dihadapannya.

"bagaimana aku bisa menikah denganmu. Namamu saja aku tidak tahu?" jawab Hinata seraya tersenyum.

"Uchiha... Uchiha Madara.. Itu nama lengkapku Hyuga-san". Ucap Madara dengan bibir yang melengkung tipis.

"yaa.. Aku mau Uchiha- sama". Jawab Hinata lagi.

Mendengar jawaban Hinata. Mata Madara terbelalak dan spontan memeluk mesra Hinata. Hinata membalas pelukan Madara. Sesaat kemudian mata mereka saling berpandangan dan Madara mengucapkan "I love You" serta mencium lembut bibir Hinata.

Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati sapuan lembut bibir Madara dan berharap agar ini bukanlah mimpi. Inilah ciuman pertama mereka. Ciuman manis yang mungkin akan membuat kisah cinta mereka semakin indah.

 **Helmi Ae: makasih untuk saran dan kritiknya yg sangat membangun. Entah kenapa saya begitu mengagumi sosok Uchiha Madara, sehingga saya membuat fanfic ini. Jika ada waktu saya akan buat fanfic dengan karakter yang lain. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Dan mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter : 3**

 **IF I HADN'T MET YOU**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto** **belongs to Masashi** **Kishimoto.**

 **Pairing : Suamiku Uchiha Madara dan Hyuga Hinata**

 **Warning : Rate T, crack pairing, sedikit OOC, AU, Typos everywhere**

 **Fanfic ini memang terinspirasi dari lagunya Aimer dengan judul Anatani de awanakereba. Untuk chap ini lagunya Starlight Tears dari Kim Yoo Kyung**

 **Author baru, harap maklum jika banyak kesalahan.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read…**

"Hinata chan.. Apa kabar?". Sapa seorang pria beriris mirip dengan Hinata. Pria tampan berrambut coklat panjang sepinggang, yang ujungnya sedikit diikat itu, berjalan mendekati Hinata yang sedang duduk dibalkon depan kamarnya.

"Nii.. Neji Niisan.. ". Seru Hinata terkejut, akan kehadiran kakak sepupunya yang sudah lama tinggal di Jerman. Hinata bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri sang kakak. Mereka berpelukan, untuk melepas rindu satu sama lain.

"Kabarku baik Niisan, kabar Niisan sendiri bagaimana?". Lanjut Hinata dan balik bertanya kepada pria yang diketahui bernama Neji, seraya melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menggenggam kedua tangan Neji dengan kedua tangannya.

Neji memperhatikan Hinata dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut dengan seksama, Hinata yang masih mengenakan baju tidur lengan panjang dan celana panjang berwarna ungu muda, dengan rambut indigo yang berantakan dan kedua mata bengkak, efek banyak menangis.

Neji lantas menjawab. "Kabarku baik Hinata chan. Aku pulang ke Jepang, karena Hanabi chan memberitahukanku bahwa kau akan menikah.".

Hinata terdiam dan menundukan wajahnya lalu berkata lirih: " iya Niisan... Aku akan menikah. Tapi sampai saat ini.. Tousan..". Hinata tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya, ia mulai terisak dan tubuhnya bergetar.

Neji kembali mendekap Hinata dan mecoba menenangkannya: "Sabarlah Hinata chan, mungkin ini adalah ujian untuk cinta kalian".

".. Jadi Niisan sudah tau.. Kalau.." ucap Hinata sambil memandang kedua mata Neji dengan tatapan merana, tanpa menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Iya. Hanabi chan sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Kau harus bersabar ya". Jawab Neji seraya mencium kening Hinata lembut.

"Kau jangan khawatir. Aku akan mencoba berbicara dengan paman Hiashi". Lanjut Neji dengan senyuman dibibirnya.

Hinata mengangguk dan berkata: "Neji Niisan.. Arigato.". Hinata merasa sangat bahagia, karena setidaknya bertambah lagi orang yang mendukung cerita cintanya dengan Uchiha Madara.

Jujur. Hinata sama sekali tidak menyangka Neji akan datang ke Jepang, setelah apa yang pernah terjadi diantara mereka. Neji dan Hinata sangat dekat. Sebagai seorang kakak sepupu, Neji melindungi dan menyayangi Hinata lebih dari seorang kakak kandung, begitu juga dengan Hinata, ia sangat menyayangi kakak sepupunya yang selalu mendukung karirnya dan selalu ada saat Hinata mengalami masa sulit.

Kedekatan Neji dan Hinata disalahartikan oleh kedua orang tua mereka, sampai akhirnya mereka dijodohkan. Hinata menolak perjodohan tersebut, karena memang ia hanya menganggap Neji sebagai kakak. Tapi tidak dengan Neji. Neji sangat mencintai Hinata, namun ia selalu menyembunyikan rasa cintanya yang dalam, terlebih lagi ketika Hinata menolak perjodohan itu. Sebenarnya hati Neji sakit, namun ia mampu menyembunyikan sakit hatinya sebaik ia menyembunyikan perasaan cintanya kepada Hinata. Neji berbicara kepada ayahnya dan menolak perjodohan itu dengan alasan, bahwa Neji sudah memiliki kekasih dan ingin melanjutkan S2 nya di Jerman. Perjodohan mereka pun dibatalkan. Dan kini Neji kembali ke Jepang, setelah tiga tahun menimba ilmu di Free University of Berlin.

Namun setelah sekian lama terpisah, perasaan Neji tidak kunjung berubah. Ia masih mencintai wanita yang akan menikah seminggu lagi itu. Ia sangat sedih namun juga bahagi mendengar Hinata akan menikah, baginya kebahagian Hinata adalah kebahagiannya juga. Ia memutuskan kembali ke Jepang, setelah Hanabi menceritakan ketidak setujuan Hyuga Hiasi atas hubungan dan rencana pernikahan Hinata dan Madara. Neji berharap Hiashi akan mendengarkannya, karena selama ini hanya Neji yang mampu membujuk dan melunakan kekerasan hati Hyuga Hiashi.

Neji dan Hinata duduk dibangku taman belakang kediaman Hinata. Semenjak memutuskan menjadi penyanyi, Hinata diusir dari rumah ayahnya. Diawal karirnya ia memgontrak sebuah apartemen kecil bersama sahabat kentalnya, yang kini menjabat sebagai Managernya Haruno Sakura. Seiring dengan popularitas yang ia raih, kini Hinata memiliki tempat tinggal sendiri, begitu juga dengan sang Manager.

Hinata dan Neji terdiam seribu bahasa. Neji sudah menemui Hiashi dan membicarakan hubungan Hinata dan Madara, tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana menyampaikan hasil pembicaraannya dengan Hyuga Hiashi semalam. Neji berfikir keras. Agar apa yang ia sampaikan tidak membuat Hinata kecewa.

Akhirnya Neji membuka suara: " Semalam, aku sudah berbicara dengan paman. Tapi.. Nampaknya saat ini ia tidak sepaham denganku.".

Hinata tetap terdiam dan tertunduk lesu, sesekali ia melemparkan pandangannya ke arah Neji.

"Aku berusaha menjelasakan padanya tentang kalian. Tapi sepertinya ia masih sakit hati atas perlakuan Uchiha yang telah melikudasi beberapa perusahaan Hyuga, sehingga ia tetap besikukuh untuk tidak mau menerima Uchiha Madara sebagai calon suamimu. Dan..." Neji tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dan apa Niisan...?". Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Dan.. Paman Hiasi juga tidak akan datang ke pernikahan kalian. Karena..". Neji kembali tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya.

Hinata menoleh ke arah Neji. Mengambil nafas sebentar dan membuangnya dan mencoba berbicara sebaik mungkin. " karena aku tidak menjadi seperti apa yang diinginkannya. Karena aku selalu keluar dari jalur Hyuga. Karena aku juga tidakberarti untuknya. Karena dia pun sudah lama menganggap aku tidak ada". Cerocos Hinata dengan airmata bercucuran.

Neji tak kuasa menahan kepedihan ketika melihat Hinata yang makin terisak. Neji mendekatkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Hinata, menenangkan lagi wanita yang pernah dicintainya dan masih ia cintai. "Sabarlah Hinata... Bila paman Hiashi tak mau mendampingimu. Aku yang akan mendampinginu dihari pernikahanmu nanti. Aku janji.". Ucap Neji yang masih mendekap dan menyandarkan dagunya kekepala Hinata.

Hinata masih terdiam dalam tangisnya lalu berkata: " Neji Niisan..arigatou..".

Hari yang dinanti pun tiba. Madara dan Hinata akan mengucapkan sumpah sehidup semati mereka disebuah kuil kecil dipinggiran kota Tokyo. Kuil kecil tersebut kini telah dihiasi oleh rangakain mawar putih disamping kanan kiri pintunya. Ketika kita melangkah masuk kedalam, suasana romantis tercipta dari sinar lampu yang temaram.

Hinata menatap ke cermin dihadapannya. Ia melihat wajahnya yang teramat cantik dengan riasan natural dan lipstick berwarna peach. Rambut indigonya digulung kebelakang, tiara kecil bertengger manis dipucuk kepalanya. Gaun pengatin berwarna broken white panjang, tanpa lengan, denga leher sabrina, dengan potongan dada yang agak rendah, mengekspose lehernya yang putih dan jenjang. Hinata sangat mengagumi penampilannya saat ini. Rasa kagumnya pada diri sendiri terusik oleh suara ponselnya yang berdering. Hinata lalu mengangkat panggilan dari sang pria pujaan.

"Sayang.. Kau sudah siap kan, aku akan berangkat 15 menit lagi." Tanya Madara melalui ponsel Hinata.

"A- aku sudah siap. Aku akan berangkat sebentar lagi." Jawab Hinata gugup dengan perasaan yang bercampur baur menjelang detik-detik pernikahannya.

"Baiklah. Sampai ketemu disana sayang. I love you." Ucap Madara mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya bersama Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum dan mengucapkan :" oke sayang. I love you too.." lalu mematikan ponselnya.

"Hinata.. Kau sudah siap?". Tanya Neji ketika memasuki kamar Hinata.

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya, berjalan mendekati Neji yang sudah mengikat rambutnya dengan rapi dan bersetelan tuxedo hitam.

Neji terbelalak melihat penampilan Hinata bak bidadari dan berkata : "kau cantik sekali Hinata.".

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil dan menyambut lengan kiri Neji yang sudah terjulur kearahnya.

"Hyuga-sama, sepertinya kita harus mengambil jalan alternatif menuju kuil. Karena menurut laporan, jalan utama menuju kuil sudah dipenuhi oleh fans Hinata san!". Seorang petugas pengaman menginformasikan keadaan jalan yang akan mereka lewati menuju kuil tempat Hinata dan Madara akan menikah.

"Baiklah. Kami percayakan urusan ini kepada kalian.". Jawab Neji yang masih berjalan disamping Hinata.

Hinata panik dan berharap para fans nya tidak menghambat perjalanannya menuju kuil. Hinata merasa perasaannya bercampur-campur. Bahagia, panik, takut, gugup dan sedih. Sedih karena Tousan, Kaasan dan Hanabi tak bisa menemani dihari istimewanya.

Kaasan dan Hanabi hanya bisa menangis ketika Tousan melarang mereka untuk hadir diacara pernikahan Hinata.

"Untuk apa kau ingin datang kesana?.. Dia bukan putri kita lagi. Dia lebih memilih menikah dengan orang dari keluarga yang sangat aku benci, karena mereka kita hampir bangkrut. Dari kecil hingga sekarang dia selalu melawanku, tak pernah mendengarkan perkataanku dan keinginanku. Dia bukan anak kita, .. Aku sudah memutuskan semua ikatanku terhadapnya". Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang Hinata dengar dari ayahnya saat Hinata meminta ibunya dan Hanabi untuk datang ke upacara pernikahannya.

"Hinata..kau menangis?" tanya Neji yang duduk disamping Hinata, didalam mobil yang meluncur menuju tempat upacara pernikahan.

Hinata terkejut dan tersadar dari lamunannya,ia mengusap airmata yang mengalir dikedua pipinya. Sangat menyakitkan, itulah yang Hinata rasakan ketika mengingat kejadian dimana ayahnya yang sangat ia cintai, menganggapnya tidak ada. Dari kecil Hinata sudah biasa diabaikan oleh sang ayah, tapi kini saat Hinata dianggap tidak ada hati Hinata selalu bergetar, mengingat semua perkataan ayahnya selalu membuat hati Hinata hancur berkeping-keping..

"Aku tidak apa-apa Niisan". Jawab Hinata tegas, menutupi kesedihan dihatinya agar Neji tidak khawatir.

"Niisan.. Ke kenapa kita lewat sini?". Tanya Hinata kepada Neji yang berada disampingnya.

Neji tersenyum memgejek lantas menyahut :" Nona Hyuga.. Kau masih muda, tapi sudah pikun rupanya. Sejak kita dirumah petugas pengaman memberitahu. Bahwa jalan utama dipenuhi fansmu yang ingin melihat wajah idolanya, yang ingin menikah. Agar kau tidak terlambat, kita lewat jalan alternatif ini Nona. Anda mengerti Nona?".

Hinata hanya membulatkan bibirnya membentuk huruf "O" setelah mendengar penjelasan Neji.

"Ya Tuhan.. Kenapa jalanan ini macet sekali?" padahal Kuil yang kita tuju tidak jauh lagi Hyuga-sama. Ucap sopir yang mengendarai mobil yang dinaiki Hinata dan Neji.

"Apakah tiap hari seperti ini?". Tanya Neji kepada sang Sopir.

"Tidak tuan.". Jawab sang sopir.

"Coba kau cari tahu, kenapa jalanan ini macet Lee!" perintah Neji, yang langsung dianggukan oleh sang sopir yang langsung membuka pintu mobil, untuk mencari informasi.

"Niisaan.. Kalau seperti ini aku bisa telat". Ucap Hinata kepada pria disebelahnya.

"Sabar Hinata. Kita masih punya waktu setengah jam lagi". Jawab Neji sambil melirik jam yang ada dipergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Iya Niisan". Jawab Hinata yang sesekali melemparkan pandangannya ke arah jendela, untuk melihat suasana jalan.

Sang sopir kembali kedalam mobil dan menginformasikan bahwa ada pohon tumbang didepan sana, menutup lajur jalan yang mereka lalui, sedangkan lajur balik nampak begitu lenggang.

"Niisan.. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan saja. Bukankah kuilnya tepat diseberang jalan sana.". Seru Hinata seraya menunjuk kuil yang akan mereka datangi.

Neji berfikir sebentar dan menjawab: "Ide bagus Hinata, dari pada kita terlambat. Ayo Hinata..!" seru Neji yang langsung membuka pintu mobil.

"Haik". Jawab Hinata seraya mengikuti jejak Neji.

Hinata dan Neji keluar dari mobil dan menyebrangi lajur jalan yang mereka lalui, menuju lajur satunya yang berlawanan arah. Sebelum menyebrangi lajur yang berlawanan Neji menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ya Tuhan.. Hinata chan dompet dan ponselku tertinggal dimobil, aku akan mengambilnya. Kau tunggu disini sebentar ya Hinata chan!". Pinta Neji kepada wanita disampingnya.

"Baik Niisan.. Lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki pun belum menyala. Tp kalo Niisan lama. Aku akan menyebrang duluan, sebelum lampu pejalan kakinya merah. Jawab Hinata.

"Oke. Tapi kau harus hati-hati Hinata". Harap Neji. Seraya meninggalkan Hinata untuk kembali keseberang jalan.

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali menatap jalan yang masih ramai dilalui kendaraan roda empat.

"Kusooo... Dimana aku taruh dompet dan ponselku tadi?" gerutu Neji yang tidak menemukan ponsel dan dompetnya dimobil.

"Seingat saya, anda tidak membawa ponsel anda Hyuga sama. Mungkin tertinggal dirumah". Jelas Sang Sopir yang ikut membantu Neji mencari dompet dan ponselnya.

Sementara Hinata mulai resah menunggu Neji yang tidak kunjung tiba. Sedangkan lampu pejalan kaki yang sudah hijau sebentar lagi akan berganti merah.

"Hmmm... Benar. Dompet dan ponselku ternyata tertinggal dirumah. Ini ponselmu Lee San". Keluh Neji sambil mengembalikan ponsel yang ia pinjem ke sopirnya yang bernama Lee.

Neji dan Lee terheran-heran ketika melihat orang-orang berhamburan keluar dari mobil mereka. Menuju kelajur jalan yang berlawanan arah dengan lajur jalan yang mereka lalui.

Neji keluar dari mobil menuju tempat Hinata menunggu. Neji tidak melihat Hinata ditempat dimana terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Semakin dekat keseberang jalan Neji melihat orang-orang yang tengah berkumpul mengitari sesuatu. Neji gugup dan mendekati kerumunan orang-orang tersebut, terlebih lagi ia tidak menemukan Hinata ditempat tadi.

"Kasian sekali gadis itu..". "Iya mungkin ia akan menikah". " wajahnya seperti penyanyi terkenal itu..". Itulah sayup- sayup suara yang dapat Neji dengar dari orang- orang yang berkerumun. Neji semakin merangsek ke tengah untuk mengetahui ada apa didalam sana. Dan betapa terkejutnya Neji ketika mendapati seorang wanita dengan gaun pengantin yang bersimbah darah tergeletak tak berdaya, dengan posisi tubuh terbaring.

Neji terdiam seketika. Wajahnya pucat. Kakinya kaku. Tubuhnya bergetar dan keringat dingin mulai bercucuran. Ia berharap bahwa apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini tidak akan menjadi kenyataan. Neji lebih mendekat ke arah gadis yang terbaring dijalan. Semakin mendekat dan melihat rambut indigo yang berantakan. Neji makin merasakan lemas dilututnya, wajahnya semakin pucat pasi ketika ia mengenali siapa gadis yang bersimbah darah didepannya.

Neji bersimpuh didekat tubuh tak berdaya Hinata. Menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Mengangkat kepala Hinata ke pangkuannya. Menepuk- nepuk pipi gembil Hinata lembut, mengusap rambut Hinata yang berantakan, dengan lirih dan mata yang berkaca-kaca Neji membangunkan Hinata yang seperti orang tidur. Namun tidak ada tanggapan dari wanita dipangkuannya.

"Hinata.. Hinata.. Hinataaaa... Bangun.. Hinata.. Bangun sayang.. ". Neji berteriak histeris mendapati gadis yang Ia cintai dengan gaun pengantin yang bersimbah darah. Neji langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil itu. Mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya, berharap gadis dihadapannya segera bangun, dan tersenyum. Tapi Hinata tetap terdiam.

"Hinata.. Bangun Hinata.. Kita harus ke kuil !.. Hoiiii.. Hinata.. Hinata.. Bangun Hinata..!. Pinta Neji diiringi isak tangisnya yang pecah.

Orang-orang disekitar mereka turut dalam kepanikan. Neji mendekap Hinata dengan erat, airmatanya makin deras membasahi pipinya. Hinata hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang pucat pasi. Rona bahagia dipipinya kini menghilang, berganti dengan percikan darah segar.

"Tolong.. Toloooong.. Apa ada tenaga medis disini? Tolong.. Tolong kami..!" Neji berteriak mencari pertolongan.

"Toloooong.. Tolong kami.. Hinata bangun.. Hinata...!".

Neji membopong tubuh Hinata kedalam sebuah mobil yang segera melaju ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Madara yang menggunakan setelan jas berwarna broken white berjalan mondar- mandir di kuil. Sudah dua jam berlalu dari waktu pernikahannya. Namun hingga saat ini Hinata dan sepupunya tak kunjung datang. Pendeta dan para tamu telah kembali kerumah masing- masin dan pernikahan pun dibatalkan. Kekecewaan Madara tak sebanding dengan rasa khawatirnya terhadap wanita yang sangat ia cintai. Ponsel Hinata tak bisa dihubungi, pesan tak dibalas. Madara pun telah mengerahkan anak buahnya mencari Hinata, namun belum membuahkan hasil. Akhirnya Madara memutuskan untuk pergi kekediaman Hyuga.

"Bukankah hari ini kau dan Nee-san melangsungkan pernikahan dikuil .? Kenapa kau malah mencarinya disini Uchiha- san..? Apa yang terjadi dengan dia..?". Tanya Hanabi kepada calon kakak iparnya yang duduk berhadapan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu dimana Hinata, Hanabi. Karena itu aku datang kesini." Jelas Madara yang sesekali memijat pelipis kanan, dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau menghubunginya Uchiha- san?". Tanya Hanabi lagi.

" 15 menit sebelum aku berangkat ke kuil, kurang lebih pukul 10:15, setelah itu aku tak bisa menghubungi ponselnya lagi.". Jawab Madara.

"Tunggu sebentar, kau sudah menelpon sepupuku Hyuga Neji? Hanya Dia yang mendampingi Neesan ke kuil. Karena Tousan tak memperbolehkan aku dan Kaa san, menghadiri pernikahan kalian". Jelas Hanabi dengan mata yang mulai berkaca- kaca.

Madara terharu mendengar penjelasan Hanabi dan berkata :" aku sudah mencoba menghubungi dia, namun tak juga ada jawaban.".

"Aku akan mencari Hinata sampai ketemu, aku harap kau juga mau membantuku, jika kau tahu kabar tentang Hinata hubungi aku secepatnya. Terima kasih." Jelas Madara lagi sambil membungkukan badannya didepan Hanabi dan melangkah pergi.

Madara menyenderkan kepalanya kekursi mobil. Ia merasakan hatinya hancur, pernikahan impian yang telah ia dan Hinata rencanakan, batal begitu saja. Dalam diam ia menjatuhkan air mata dan berkata lirih :" Hinata- chan.. Kamu dimana? Apakah kau sengaja melakukan ini kepadaku?".

Madara terdiam. Ia sudah tidak mampu lagi membendung air mata yang ia tahan sejak siang tadi. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan predikatnya sebagai Jenius, pria dingin, ambisius, tegas dan berkarisma,ia kini terpuruk bersedih dan menangisi calon istrinya yang entah ada dimana.

Mobil terus melaju, sayup- sayup terdengar suara merdu seorang wanita bernyanyi lagu sendu.

" _I will be waiting for you  
Don't care how long it may take  
I will always be right here  
When you need to laugh or cry_

 _You let me know  
When you are ready to love  
And I will rush to your side  
To sweep you into my arms_

 _Maybe one day you'll know the love that I've kept inside  
I know love comes with pain; it's so hard to erase  
All that I'm asking is for you to let me stay here  
Don't be scared; you can lean on me..."_

"Uchiha- san, Neesan mengalamu kecelakaan saat akan ke kuil. Sekarang ia berada di instalasi gawat darurat di rumah sakit daerah Konoha, bersama Neji Nii. Aku harap anda segera kesana. Aku dan Kaa san pun akan segera kesana.". Jelas Hanabi melalui sambungan telepon dengan Madara.

"Baiklah Hanabi. Aku akan segera kesana". Jawab Madara yang segera memerintahkan sopirnya untuk berbalik arah menuju rumah sakit daerah Konoha.

Begitu sampai dirumah sakit, Madara langsung berlari menuju ruangan instalasi gawat darurat. Dan menemui Neji yang sedang berdiri didepan ruang operasi. Penampilan Neji kala itu sangat berantakan. Noda darah mengotori celana dan tuxedonya.

"Apa yang terjadi Hyuga san?". Tanya Madara dengan panik, melihat kondisi Neji yang seperti itu.

Neji membalikan badannya kesumber suara dan menjawab: "kami terjebak macet saat akan kekuil. Hinata dan aku memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Tapi saat menyebrang.. Hinata tertabrak mobil yang melaju dengan cepat.. Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku aku tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik". Jelas Neji dengan suara bergetar dan air mata yang mulai berjatuhan.

"Sudahlah.. Ini semua bukan keinginanmu bukan. Aku yakin kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, saat ini yang harus kita lakukan adalah berdoa agar Hinata chan selamat.". Ucap Madara yang berusaha tetap tegas dan menyembunyikan airmatanya sambil menepuk bahu Neji.

Hanabi dan ibundanya datang untuk melihat keadaan Hinata, namun belum diperbolehkan, karena operasinya belum selesai. Madara mempersilahkan mereka untuk kembali kerumah, dan menunggu kabar darinya yang akan berjaga dirumah sakit. Madara pun mengizinkan Neji untuk beristirahat dirumah, setelah apa yang ia alami. Namun Neji bersikeras untuk tetap berada dirumah sakit menjaga Hinata.

Seorang dokter keluar dari ruang operasi. Madara dan Neji yang melihatnya segera berdiri dan menanyakan keadaan Hinata.

"Kondisinya masih kritis Uchiha sama, tapi kami akan terus mengusahakan yang terbaik. Tulang kaki kanannya patah, begitu juga dengan dua tulang rusuk bagian kirinya, tapi kami telah memasang pen, kami harap kondisinya akan semakin membaik. Hinata san juga akan kami pindahkan keruang ICU." Demikian penjelasan dari dokter yang kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Madara dan Neji.

"Tolong usahakan yang terbaik dokter". Pinta Madara kepada sang dokter seraya membungkukan badannya.

Karena kebijakan rumah sakit yang hanya memperbolehkan pasien ditunggui oleh satu orang, akhirnya Neji pulang kerumah dengan berat hati. Namun ia percaya bahwa Madara akan menjaga Hinata lebih baik dari dirinya.

Madara duduk disamping Hinata yang terpejam, menggenggam lembut tangan kanan wanita yang sangat dicintainya. Hanya suara dari alat-alat medis yang terdengar disana. Sesekali Madara mengusap matanya yang mengalirkan cairan bening. Ia tak menyangka bahwa orang yang sangat ia cintai, yang hampir menjadi istrinya. Terbaring tak berdaya dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Madara mencium tangan Hinata dan menempelkan tangan mungil itu kepipinya dan berbisik lirih: " Tuhan.. Aku mohon selamatkanlah dia. Jangan Kau pisahkan kami lagi. Karena kami pasti tidak sanggup bila harus kembali terpisah".

Hikarishe: rate M nya mungkin di chapter selanjutnya.

Nana Chan : saya big fan of Uchiha Madara. Jadi saya mencoba membuat fanfic untuknya.


End file.
